How Do You Go On?
by DeAnnaLoraine
Summary: Harry has defeated the Dark Lord, but was sent to endure the Dursley's care once again. After his Uncle makes him earn his 'keep' how will Harry be able to cope, especially with his two best friends gone?
1. Chapter 1

On September 1st, the teachers sat at the head table waiting for the students to return from their summer holidays, for the beginning of the school year.

"Brace yourselves," Headmaster Dumbledore said smiling down the table as they heard the students entering the entrance hall.

"I for one hate the summer holidays," Filius chuckled, "It gets too quiet around here without them here," he smiled as the hundreds of Hogwarts students filed in. "Especially the Weasley twins and Mr. Potter."

"I'm not so sure we will be seeing much of their usual selves for a while," Albus said sadly, "After what happened last year, those three have a valid reason to be buried deep within themselves."

All of the teachers looked down at the mention of the end of the war. Voldemort had returned and was crueler and blood thirsty more than before. Over the Christmas Holidays he struck at the Weasley house. It had taken six months to locate the family and track the Death Eaters down, and when Albus had brought the Order of the Phoenix, only Fred, George, and Charlie were left.

During the final battle, Harry had been fighting with Luna and Hermione when both girls had been knocked down with stray killing curses. Harry had stopped, looked around at the fallen and looked right at Voldemort and sent the most powerful Killing Curse he could at the monster.

"They will be different," Severus commented, "And I can safely say that after spending those months training them, I would do anything to get them to blow up a cauldron again."

The other Professors nodded in agreement and watched the two red-heads came into the hall just before the Sorting began.

After the Sorting and Albus made his start of term announcements, Minerva turned to Albus, Severus, and Filius.

"Fred and George would like to speak with us after the feast," She said softly, "They say it is about Mr. Potter."

Severus turned his attention to the Gryffindor table and scanned it for Harry, "Where is the boy?"

"Now that you mention it," Filius said, "I haven't seen him at all tonight."

"Just a while longer now," Albus said, shaking his head, "Then we will talk to the twins."

The rest of the feast seemed to pass agonizingly slow for the four professors and Weasley Twins. The absence of the Savior of the Wizarding World did not seem strange to the students except for the twins and one other.

The blonde Slytherin and Gryffindor Golden Boy had formed a strong friendship during the last months before the final battle. Draco had been the one who had helped Harry through those months when The Weasley Family had been taken to Riddle Manor and tortured and slaughtered.

After Albus dismissed the students, the twins and Draco made their way up to the head table and to the four remaining professors.

Albus frowned as he watched as Fred placed himself slightly in front of George. Out of the three remaining Weasley's, George had been put through the most torture in the Manor.

"Come on boys," Severus said, beckoning them out a side door, "We can talk in my rooms."

Severus led the three students and professors into his dungeon rooms and motioned for them to sit while he summoned a house-elf to bring tea.

"Now, boys," Albus said, sitting next to Filius, "What do you have to tell us?"

"Harry wasn't on the train," Fred said quietly, his fingers tapping his knees. "We are worried. We saw him a few weeks ago, and his uncle…"

"What did Mr. Dursley do?" Minerva asked with an odd feeling in her chest. Fred glanced at his twin and shifted in his seat.

"While we were there, he got upset and started going on about how he would be making his keep," George said, and Severus cringed at the weak and broken sound.

"Did he say how he would earn his keep?" Severus asked and Fred and George shared a look and George dropped his gaze, shoulders shaking. Fred remained quiet.

"Fred? George?" Draco asked softly looking between the two of them, "Where did he send him? Where is Harry?"

Fred looked up and looked directly at the Headmaster, "A brothel," Fred choked out, "A brothel, Bear's Tank."

"Fred…" Minerva said weakly, "Are you sure?" and she let out a choked sob as the boy nodded, "Albus, we need to get him out of there."

"Severus," Albus said, standing, "I will need your strongest Verituserum. Minerva, you and I will go deal with his relatives. Filius, take Fred and George to their rooms I set up last night."

"What about Harry?" George asked and his professors saw a brief glint of his old self back, "We can't just leave him there!"

"We won't, dear boy," The Headmaster said calmly, "Severus will go retrieve him and bring him to the school."

Severus quickly got the requested potion and others he would need for when he saw Harry again.

As Severus prepared to leave, George came up to him.

"Professor?" He said softly and with little emotion, "Will he be okay?"

"Yes, George," Severus said quietly, setting his hand on the boy's shoulder, "I will make sure of it."

"Thank you, Professor," George said looking at his feet and rubbing his arm, where Severus knew Bellatrix Lestrange had carved into his skin.

"Come to my office, tomorrow," He said to the red-head, "I believe we need to talk."

"What time, Sir?" George asked, still looking down and Severus could feel his fear.

"Whenever you want," Severus said and then put him at ease, "Your can bring your brother."

"Thank you Professor," George said quietly and moved to stand with his twin, who moved protectively in front of him again.

"Are you ready, Severus?" Minerva asked and he nodded, "We will meet you back in the infirmary." She took some of his floo powder to floo to Arabella Figg's house, in Surrey.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Severus said to all three of the boys and took his own floo powder to floo to the Leaky Cauldron, from where he would Apparate to Bear's Tank.

"Be careful, Severus," Albus said as he prepared to follow Minerva through to Figg's. "Just get Harry and get out, do not do anything stupid."

"I have a plan, Albus," Severus said and watched him leave and quickly left after the old man.

As soon as he got to the Leaky Cauldron he Disapparated to the brothel. The place was rundown, but was alight with activity. Severus felt his stomach churn and he knew he couldn't just walk in and take the boy away.

Severus quickly took out his wand and transfigured his teaching robes into muggle attire and approached the building. As he entered the building a middle aged man walked up to him.

"You're new," the man stated, "I've never seen you here before," Severus nodded, concentrating on keeping his anger under control. "Would you like to see the book?"

Severus nodded and followed him into the backroom with a table in the middle.

"The name's Max," he said, handing Severus a book filled with pages of pictures of young boys, "Max Prince."

"Charles," Severus said, quickly flipping through the pages. He froze when he got to the last page.

_'Raven, age 15.'_ Severus looked up at the hideous man in front of him.

"Ah, yes," Max said softly, "Raven, he is quite a crowd pleaser, that one. A shame really, Bear is sending him out tomorrow morning. Has some guy in Peru that wants him."

"Can you take me to him?" Severus asked, reeling inside, as he pulled out his muggle money and handing it to Max, while fingering his wand.

"You'll like him," Max said smiling, flicking a switch, "Room thirteen."

Severus stared at the man before making his way down the hall with the man following behind him.

In room thirteen the boy everyone in the brothel called Raven was laying on the white, blood stained bed, staring at the red light above the door. He hated the color red, which would be a problem once he went back to school, because it meant another _customer_ was on his way in.

"I can handle it myself, Mr. Prince," A voice sneered from the other side of the door, and his heart thudded painfully. He would know that voice anywhere, after being ridiculed for nearly four years and trained last year, by it.

Harry's eyes sparkled with hope as the door opened a crack, but hesitantly, as if the person on the other side was afraid at what they would find.

Harry began to shake as he heard Max respond. Out of all of the men he had the misfortune to meet, Max terrified him. Max had been the first man who had paid for him

_Uncle Vernon had been royally upset the day Fred and George had visited. He had left Harry alone for the night, but he was woken up by Aunt Petunia's yelling._

_ "No Vernon!" his aunt had screamed, "You absolutely cannot send the boy there!"_

_ "Why not Pet?" Vernon had bellowed back, "The Freak could bring in money from Bear's! We need the cash! He can bring it in as payment for all the years we have housed the whelp!"_

_ "No Vernon!" Harry jumped as there was a sound of a slap and someone falling into the table in the main hallway._

_ "BOY! Get your ass down here!" Vernon bellowed and Harry jumped out of his bed and practically sprinted down the stairs._

_ "Yes Sir?" Harry said quietly as he stood at the foot of the stairs._

_ "Get in the car," Vernon said as he started towards the door and Aunt Petunia got up, "We have made plans for you."_

_ Harry wanted to argue but his aunt shook her head and quickly walked over to him as his uncle made his way out of the house._

_ "Just do as he says, Harry," She said softly, "I'll try to get a letter to your school."_

_ Harry swallowed and nodded slowly, terrified. If Petunia Dursley was willing to write to Hogwarts, his uncle must have something terribly horrendous planned._

_ Harry turned and went down the front path to the car where Uncle Vernon was impatiently waiting for him. _

_ "Where are we going, Uncle?" Harry had asked sitting in his seat in the car._

_ "You'll be doing some work for us," Vernon had sneered, making Harry's stomach churn. _

_ Harry and Vernon sat in silence the entire car ride. If you were to look into the young teen's mind you would see a mixture of fear and sorrow. Harry was terrified at where his uncle may be taking him. His uncle had been known to frequent the local "Whore Houses", as Mr. Clemens, the neighbor in number six, called them. The young teen's heart also hurt for all of those who had fought and given their lives for the war, just to make sure he could kill the Dark Lord. _

_ Harry didn't realize that they had stopped until his uncle had pulled him out of the car by his hair and into an old run down building._

_ "Vernon!" A man who was short, pudgy, and in dire need of an introduction with soap, called, "This is the little lad you told me about?"_

_ "Hello Alfred," Vernon called back and shoved Harry to the man, "Here's the little freak. Send the money to my house." And with that, Vernon Dursley had left his nephew in the brothel without thinking about what would happen when his school discovered him missing._

_ "Max, come to room thirteen in ten minutes," Alfred called over his shoulder while Harry froze as the man's hand began to grope at Harry's penis. "Raven here has just arrived for his first night shift." Harry whimpered as the man dragged him down the hallway while pulling off the smaller man's pants._

Severus opened the door to room thirteen after a brief hesitation. He could honestly say that he was terrified at the sight he knew he would be seeing.

He stepped into a white room with a white linen bed that was covered in old and new blood stains, and had Harry Potter lying in the blood the last man had drawn.

"Potter?" Severus said, rushing over to the trembling and whimpering boy, "Potter, look at me."

Severus was taken aback when Harry opened his eyes and the fear, hope, and trust shone from his emerald green eyes, Lily's eyes.

"Potter… Harry can you tell me who I am?" Severus asked softly, wrapping the trembling teen in a blanket which had been discarded in the corner.

"Pr…Professor Sn…Snape," The child whimpered as he clutched the older man's shirt, "Best da...damn trainer in the world."

"Very good, Mr. Potter," Severus said smirking, "WE will be going directly to Hogwarts. Would you prefer the infirmary or my rooms?"

"Not the infirmary, please, sir," Harry said weakly and Severus understood his aversion to the color white. "Professor?"

"Yes?"

"What's the date?" Harry asked, clinging to his professor, who surprised him by chuckling.

"September First, Friday," Severus said and prepared to Apparate with the boy.

"Professor?"

"Yes Mr. Potter?" Severus asked knowing that the Apparition would drain the boy of any energy he had left.

"Thank you," Harry whispered and buried his head in the man's chest and Severus took one more look at the door before he Disapparated to the main gates at Hogwarts.

Severus quickly took the path directly to his quarters and office. As he lay Harry on the guest bed and tried to move away to call Poppy to help him, the boy whimpered and held tighter.

"Harry, I need to go get Madam Pomfrey," Severus said softly, but the boy only whimpered and clung more tightly. "Potter, you need to let go."

When the potions master realized that the boy would not let go, he pulled harry to him and onto his lap as he sat on the bed, and sent a Patronus to the infirmary.

"You're safe now, child," Severus muttered as Harry began to calm down, "You have three friends who are very worried about you. They were here earlier." He continued trying to soothe and calm the boy, "The Weasley Twins came back to the school. They are taking their last two years over again, so they will be with you."

Severus held Harry close and looked up when he heard three flares from the floo and his portrait open.

"Severus!" Minerva called from the sitting room, "Severus are you back yet?"

"He is in the guest room," Poppy said, bustling through the Potion Master's quarters quickly followed by the headmaster and the three heads of house.

"Severus," Albus said moving into the room, quickly, "Severus? How is he?"

"I'm going to kill his uncle, Albus," Severus muttered, "After he begged you not to send him back, Albus, he knew they would not tolerate him now that the Dark Lord is gone!"

"Severus," Albus said weakly, "He is safer behind the blood…"

"No Albus!" Minerva yelled and Severus felt the child in his lap shudder and bury himself deeper into his chest and he sent a glare towards Minerva.

" Poppy," Severus said, pointedly ignoring the headmaster, "He won't let go of me, can you check him over like this?"

"It will be more difficult, but I can do it," Poppy said, pulling out her wand, "Make sure he stays still Severus."

"Albus, if you send him back there," Minerva threatened, stepping towards the old man, "I will personally see to that you are removed from the school."

"All four of you know that he has to go back to where he is safe," Albus said, "He has to return there at the end of the year."

"That is enough, Albus," Poppy said harshly, "Out, now. And know that I am filing the papers with the Ministry tonight to have him removed from their care."

"And who will take him?" Albus asked, logically, "Where will he go to stay?"

"Merlin, Albus," Severus said loudly, "I will take him in if it keeps him out of the place!"

"The war is over, Albus," Minerva said as the headmaster started out of the room, "Let Harry have the happiness he deserves now. He did his part."

Albus turned and strolled out of the room with the three professors watching him as Poppy continued with her patient.

"He needs to rest," Poppy said, "He cannot have any potions until at least eight tomorrow morning, not until the muggle drugs are flushed from his system."

"Muggle drugs?" Filius asked taking a seat in one of the chairs Minerva had conjured, Harry was still clinging to Severus' robes on the bed.

"I am not sure what they are or what they were used for," Poppy said sinking into the third chair, "But they are there."

Severus looked down at the dull green eyes which had not shined since he had seen the last three Weasley's after the Order had brought the m back. The dull look had been present since the funerals of the rest of the Weasley Family.

"Harry?" He said softly, trying not to frighten the boy, "Did they make you take the drugs?"

Harry nodded and held out his left arm, "They didn't want us to fight," He whispered, closing his eyes.

Severus looked at Harry's arm and saw the needle marks all along his veins. He ran his hand down the thin bruised arms and Harry cringed.

"I won't hurt you," Severus said pulling his hand away, "Get some sleep, you are safe here."

Severus sighed in relief as Harry relaxed slowly and his breathing became uneven as he slipped into his own world.

"The boy is gone," Minerva said softly, sadness evident in her voice, "He is a man now, hardly sixteen and already he has seen so much death and been hurt so much. I wish he could smile again."

"There were times last year, when he and Ms. Granger would walk into class and I wished the Mr. Weasley was following behind and they would blow up a feather with Mr. Finnegan or help Mr. Longbottom with the assignment," Filius said shaking his head.

"When this class graduates," Severus said, "There will not be very many students leaving. I only have one Slytherin left in sixth year."

"Ravenclaw has three," Filius said, "Pomona has five in Hufflepuff."

"The only lions left are Harry and Neville," Minerva sighed, "And now the twins."

"Only eleven of the original sixth years left," Severus said shaking his head, trying to let Harry down onto the bed without waking him. "My Gryffindor and Slytherin class will have five students in it."

"They took the brunt of the war," Poppy sighed standing up and taking a deep breath, "Severus will you really take him in? I think it may be the only way to make sure he does not go back to Surrey."

"Yes," Severus said, "If he agrees to it."

"I'll be back tomorrow night to check on him again." Poppy said, "Take care of him, Severus."

"It will be fine, Poppy," Minerva said, "Severus will take good care of him. Filius I will see you in the morning."

"I'll check in on the twins and let them know Harry is safe," Filius said following the women out.

Severus looked down at Harry before following the others out and went into his own room.

He sat down on his bed and put his head in his hands. He had great respect for the child in his guest room. After last year, with training him, and being on the receiving end of many of his anger flares, how could he not?

How many times had he sat in his office watching the boy destroy anything in his sight? How many nights had he had to go search for the child when he didn't show up, only to find him silently crying? How many weeks had the Boy-Who-Lived sent curse after hex at him while looking for the hope he needed to continue? The countless nights Longbottom had came to get him while the boy screamed and pleaded for his friend's lives in the middle of the night?

Yes, he respected the child, no, young man. He had seen more than anyone else during the war, lost more people than anyone. Between his parents, his godfather, the battle, and the Christmas attack on the Burrow, it was a wonder how the boy wasn't completely gone.

Severus groaned and lay back on his pillows. He would do whatever necessary to stop Albus from sending the child back to his family, he knew that much. He knew that Poppy, Minerva, Pomona, and Filius would also see to that Harry went somewhere safe for a change. Severus closed his eyes, meaning only to rest for five minutes but consequently ended up in a light sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

"No!" Severus jumped up and looked around his room for whoever was screaming. He couldn't see anyone and then remembered who was staying in his guest bedroom.

He quickly got out of bed and practically ran to his private lab. He ripped vials out and ran back through his rooms and into his guestroom.

Harry was covered in a cold sweat and twisting under the sheets while pleading with an invisible force. Severus grabbed the man before he could inflict any damage to himself or to Severus.

"Harry," Severus whispered, "Come on, wake up, you're safe now. Here at Hogwarts," Severus ran his hand through the messy black hair. "Come on, it's just a nightmare. Just a nightmare."

Harry eventually woke to Severus telling him that there was nothing wrong and that it was nothing but a nightmare, a bad memory. He sighed and buried his face into the man's chest and tried to blink away the hot tears from his eyes.

"Just a nightmare," Harry muttered, "Nobody could ever say that before." And Severus knew that they couldn't. He knew that every night Harry Potter could see the Dark Lord murdering Muggles, or torturing witches and wizards.

"We can now," Severus said softly, "It's all just memories now." Severus reached over and grabbed the two potions off the bedside table. "Drink this, it's a calming draught." Harry slowly took the vial.

Severus cast a quick, silent Tempus Charm and was shocked to see that it was already nine thirty in the morning. He silently set the Dreamless Sleep Potion back on the bedside table and wrapped his arms around the boy.

"Do you want some breakfast?" Severus asked a few moments later when the boy was still. Harry looked up and shook his head, "Why not?"

"Not hungry," Harry muttered and tried to sit up. Severus looked at the boy who looked like a skeleton with pasty white skin draped over it.

"When was the last time you ate?" Severus asked gently pulling away and Harry shrugged, "I'll get you some nutrition potions and we'll get your appetite back."

Severus sighed when he did not receive an answer. HE knew that food was probably used as a way to control the boys in the brothel and it definitely was at the Dursley house.

"I'm going to leave you to shower," Severus said gently and was surprised when Harry began to shake, "Harry, what's wrong?"

"I can't," Harry whispered and pulled his knees up to his chin, as Severus got up and sat down on the side of the bed, and he rested his cheek on his leg. "Don't make me, please."

"I have a meeting with the twins," Severus said lightly, "And I know for a fact that they are worried about you. If you take a shower, I'll bring them here after we talk in my office, if you wish, perhaps Draco and Longbottom as well."

Harry sighed, there were only two people he wanted to see at the moment and he would never be able to see them again, never hear or see them again. Ron was gone, Harry shuddered, and Ron could never come back.

Voldemort, the sadistic bastard, had used Harry's emotions at first when '_dealing' _with the Weasley's. He had purposely invaded Harry's mind and Harry had been made to watch as his best friend and his younger sister were tortured and murdered, all as their family watched. He still heard Mrs. Weasley's screams and pleads as her youngest two children's life was taken slowly and painfully.

Hermione had been struck down in battle with Luna, right beside him. Bellatrix Lestrange had been firing the Killing Curse everyway and not caring who she hit, if they hit anyone. Just as Harry had caught sight of Voldemort torturing Snape, for being a traitor, two of the curses broke through and hit Luna and Hermione straight in their chests. As he watched Hermione and Luna drop he threw all of his pain, desperation, and love for those Voldemort had murdered at the Dark Lord in the form of the Killing Curse.

"When are Fred and George going to be here?" Harry asked, reaching up to rub his eyes, and then grab the clothes his professor was holding out to him and he noticed his trunk.

"Half an hour or so," Severus said after casting another Tempus Charm. "Those two always show up at 10:30 when I give them the choice."

Harry nodded, "I want to go out for a while anyway." Harry said but quickly added, "I'll take the cloak and my wand, I don't want to be seen yet, and I'll be safe enough with my wand," when he saw a flash of emotion, too much like all of the men in the brothel.

Severus stared at the young man in front of him for a moment, before it sunk in. _'Of course, he would want to go out and visit the memorial down by the Black Lake.'_

"Go out while I talk to them," Severus said standing up, "Please think about showering before you go. Send a Patronus if you need me."

"I know, Professor," Harry said as he slowly stood up and made his way to his trunk and sighed as his fingers closed around his wand. "I will be back by lunch."

Severus nodded and left the room so Harry could get ready. Severus leaned against the door before leaving his quarters to meet with the Weasley Twins.

AS he opened his office door he was determined to get at least one of the boys to talk about what had happened in Riddle Manor. Neither of the twins had talked about it and didn't have anyone to relate to since their brother had left for Romania.

Severus shook his head at the thought of the elder Weasley child. AS soon as he was well enough, he had left London and his brothers, before George was even out of the hospital wing at Hogwarts and the war was over. At first he had believed it was to be able to better cope with the months he had been locked away in a dark cell.

But when George had wrote to him after the war and asked, begged him to come home to be with him and Fred as they finally had the chance to grieve for their family, and never got a reply, Severus knew that the man was running away, trying to escape the pain and loss that London and the wizarding world brought.

Severus looked up as a soft knock was placed on his door, "Come in." The door opened and George came in alone, "I was under the impression that your brother would be joining us."

"Fred wanted to send a letter to Charlie," George said, looking around the office as if he was expecting someone to jump out and attack him as he subconsciously rubbed his arm again. "Not that he will reply. I've been trying to get to him since the end of the war and still haven't gotten a reply."

"Sit down," Severus said and took a deep breath, "I want to talk to you about you…capture," he held up a hand as the red head began to interrupt. "Listen to me, please. It will help if you talk about what happened. I know you feel guilty about making it out of there alive while your siblings didn't. I know what those people are capable of." Severus took a breath and noted the tears welling in the corners of the younger man's eyes.

"George, talk to me," Severus pleaded, moving to sit in the chair next to the child. "Think of it as just another one of your training sessions when the three of you would let out you're pent up emotions. Pain and tears do not make you weak."

Severus stopped and watched the red head fight with his thoughts. George wanted to talk to someone, but that's what Charlie was for right? If Charlie couldn't talk to him, why would anyone else? But now that his professor actually wanted him to tell what had happened he couldn't stop himself.

"It was just a normal Christmas," George said softly, trembling slightly, "Charlie was home from the preserve; Bill was there, Ron and Ginny were home from school, even Percy had taken the day off to spend with all of us. We were all happy. Mum was in the kitchen making all of our favorites, and Dad was sitting with us in the living room."

"I guess it was about an hour before midnight when we heard them apparate around the house. Dad looked out and called back to us to tell Fred and me to take Ron and Ginny and get them out," George had his eyes closed and tears were silently making their way down his face. "I grabbed Ron and tried to apparate but they had thrown up wards."

"We couldn't get out, so we took them upstairs and barricaded ourselves in and waited…"

_Fred pulled Ginny into his chest as she began to shake as George pulled Ron away from the door._

"_It'll be alright," Fred said just loud enough for the four of them to hear, "Mum and Dad and Bill, Charlie, and Percy can hold them off until the order gets here."_

"_They aren't here to kill us," Ron said, staring at the door as crashes and screams were heard from downstairs, "You-Know-Who wants us just to hurt Harry."_

"_The Order will get here," Fred said, strongly as Ron moved closer to George, "Come here," He motioned to Ron and George to sit with him and Ginny._

"It didn't take them long to find us," George said softly, "The noises stopped after around ten minutes and we heard them coming up the stairs after us and Fred and me knew we couldn't do anything."

Severus watched the emotions playing across the man's face and remained silent. He gently took George's hand away from where he was scratching.

"They stunned us when they got to the room we were in. When I woke up I was next to Bill and Mum and it was dark. I heard Ginny crying and Dad trying to get Charlie and Fred to calm down." George took a deep breath, "I don't know how long we were down there for before it started, at least a week."

_George was lying on the stone floor with his head on Fred's lap while Ginny had her head on George's chest. _

"_Dad," Ron said, "What's going to happen? We've been he for days, I'm scared."_

"_I don't know, Ron," Arthur had told his son while holding his wife, "But when they come for us, don't give them reason to hurt you, any of you."_

"_Fred," George whispered as he sat up when Ginny had moved over to Bill, "We're going to die, aren't we?"_

"_No, Georgie," Fred said moving closer to his twin, "We are not."_

_They sat in silence for nearly an hour, or so it seemed to George. George nearly jumped out of his skin as voices were heard coming closer. He could tell one was definitely female, while the other's hissing made his skin crawl and his stomach do flips. He heard his brother's groans as the door opened and light flooded in._

"_Well, well," Voldemort hissed at the helpless family, "The Weasley's. I must admit I was surprised to hear that my Bella had managed to get all of you." He turned his gaze towards the twins, "Especially you two. I hear you have a way of slipping out of trouble."_

_Voldemort sneered at eh family of blood-traitors and focused his attention on the youngest two. The brat's best friend and honorary sister. _

"_I think Potter would enjoy knowing that his friends are in my capable care," he hissed and at that moment none of them could move, except Ron and Ginny._

_Bellatrix grabbed them by their hair and dragged them into the center of the room where Voldemort trained his wand of Ron and Bellatrix on Ginny._

"_Come Ronald," Voldemort sneered, "Let's send Mr. Potter a message, shall we? Crucio!"_

Severus stared at the trembling student in front of him and made a point to brew more Calming Draught tonight.

"Don't go into detail if it's too hard," Severus suggested and George nodded.

"They tortured them for hours, and all I could do was think about how when they were younger and would smile all the time and how we were next," George said scratching at his arm again and Severus pulled it away again. "Just when I thought it was over, they killed them. Mum was hysterical and when they released us from the spells, the only thing keeping me from falling was Fred's arms around me as I cried."

"They worked their way through the family, Mum, Dad, Percy, Bill. I think they just wanted us to be done with and then Bellatrix came in the after they took Bill."

_George sat back against the wall as the dried tears on his face caked over for the hundredth time since it had all began. It was only the three of them left now, him, Fred, and Charlie. He looked at Fred and knew they were both wondering the same thing, who would be next?_

_ George scrambled over to his twin when he heard Bellatrix's high laughter as she walked down the steps._

_ "Hello dearies," she said, prowling into the cell, and George felt Fred freeze beside him, "Hmmm, oh yes, we will have lots of fun."_

_ She grabbed George's hair and dragged him out into the center of the cell and he trembled as she trained her wand on him._

_ George screamed as the first cutting curse was cast on his torso and then a bone crushing hex on his ribs. George lasted hours longer than his brothers had and was relieved when she stopped and smirked at him._

_ 'I am going to die now,' George thought as she leveled her wand at him. He looked to his side and saw Fred with tears cascading down his face as he watched the Death Eater use curse after curse on his twin. George knew that the hardest part for Fred to watch was when she had begun to carve the words 'BLOOD-TRAITOR' into his left arm._

_ George looked back at Bellatrix, prepared to die when an alarm sounded from the floors above them. _

"She left the room without saying anything and as she left Fred ran over to my side and held me," George was talking in barely a whisper now. "Fred and I both knew that it would be the last time, because when she got back, she would kill me."

"The next time the door opened I was sure I was going to die, and so was Fred, so he held me closer." George let out a shaky breath, and Severus had to stop George from scratching his arm again. "I was never so relieved and happy to see you, Professor, or Professor Dumbledore."

"George," Severus said carefully, "May I see your arm? I may be able to brew something that would make the scars go away."

"But Madam Pomfrey said that nothing would heal them completely," George said quietly, still trembling.

"I was a spy in Death Eater meetings," Severus said, standing and moving to his potions cupboard and pulled out a cream and calming draught. "I made a special, shall we say formula, to take mine away."

He handed George the calming draught and held out his hand to take the empty vial. He set the vial down and held out his hand once again, this time for the man's arm.

George hesitated a moment and then held out his arm. He hated the scar, what that woman had done to him. He knew that if there was anyone he trusted as much as Fred and Harry, it was Professor Snape.

Severus rolled up the man's sleeve and took the lid off of the jar. George closed his eyes as his professor rubbed the cream into his arm.

"How long will it take to go away?" George asked as Severus finished and put the jar back in his cupboard.

"Minutes," Severus said, "As I said it is my own formula, and I needed it to work fast."

George nodded and he stopped trembling, he let out a sigh and asked, "How is Harry? Can I see him?"

"He wanted to go outside to the lake," Severus said and sighed, "I am going to need to brew a nutrition potion for him. His stomach has shrunk so much that it is barely there anymore. He wanted to have lunch with you and your twin."


	3. Chapter 3

When Severus had left the guest room, Harry had stared after him. He trusted his professor and knew that here at Hogwarts he was safe, he was safe from the men who had hurt him in those awful ways, but he would have to return to Privet Drive next summer. Dumbledore would make sure of that, and Uncle Vernon would send him back or do things worse than he had done before.

Harry quickly made his way into Professor Snape's bathroom and looked at the shower. He would take a shower, only because his professor had asked him to and he didn't want to make him angry at him, he didn't want to make him send him away or think he was revolting like everyone else did.

He turned on the hot water and removed his professor's pajamas and stepped into the scalding hot water. He would not touch his body, or wash his hair or his skin. Too many had touched him and his body was disgusting. He got out when his skin was a bright red from the burning water.

He got out and listened by the door, just in case Snape was back early. When he assured himself that no one was there, he quickly got dressed. Even though it was still warm outside, for early September, Harry put on a long-sleeved turtle neck and long pants in addition to his invisibility cloak.

Harry knew he would get hotter as he made his way through the schools corridors and out onto the grounds, but the long and covering clothing made him feel more secure and safer.

He threw his Invisibility Cloak on over his head and went towards the Potions Master's portrait entrance. As he stepped out he looked towards Snape's office and saw George knocking on the Professor's door.

He quickly closed the portrait and made his way through the familiar hallways. He loved the freedom his cloak gave him as he managed his way through to the Entrance Hall before he saw somebody he knew.

Draco was leaning on one of the large wooden doors that led out to the grounds. He was watching the first and second years play a game of pick-up Quiddich.

"They're a little sloppy," Harry said and Draco spun around, "Don't you think?" Harry smiled as Draco's mouth fell open.

"Harry!" Draco said and threw his arms around Harry but stepped back when Harry went rigid. He looked back at the Pitch and smirked, "Worried about your team, Captain Lion?"

"Not a chance, Captain Snake," Harry smiled and glanced around quickly, "I've got my star beaters back, all I need now is the chasers and keeper. What does your team need?"

"I need my entire team," Draco sighed and looked at Harry with raised eyebrows, "Shouldn't you be in the infirmary?"

Harry shook his head, "No, Madam Pomfrey let me stay with Snape. He let me go outside while he talked to Fred and George."

"Why are you going outside?" Draco asked and then noticed the dark haired man looking towards the lake, "Never mind, I'll just go find Longbottom or the twins."

Harry smiled as he threw the cloak over his head and Draco turned on his father when he had murdered his mother and went to Dumbledore for help. Almost a month later the only two students staying at Hogwarts for Christmas were Harry and Draco.

Draco had been the one to sit with Harry on top of the Astronomy Tower on Christmas night, after the Order had sent word of the attack. Draco hadn't said anything but he had sat next to him with his hand on his shoulder offering the support everyone everybody else was too busy to give. His onetime enemy had seen what nobody else had that night, not even the werewolf had seen the need for someone to sit with him just as his friend, to offer comfort and support the raven haired boy had needed. After Draco and Harry became friends, Draco had made a point to be friends with Neville and the Twins, the Gryffindors soon became accustomed to seeing the blonde Slytherin in their common room with them.

Harry turned towards the grounds again and took the path down to the lake and glanced towards Hagrid's Hut and shook his head, as he remembered his last visit to the half-giant.

_Harry and Hermione were sitting in the Great Hall when Hedwig came sweeping down from above them. It had become too dangerous for him to send letters with Hedwig, so the two friends were immediately on edge._

_Harry swiftly removed the letter and recognized Hagrid's hand writing and let out the breath he had been holding. He glanced up at Hermione whose eyes were red and her face was pale. He knew he didn't look much better, Fred, George, and Charlie had just returned a week before and their relief for the three remaining Weasley's had turned into grief for the rest of the family._

"_Hagrid wants to see us today," Harry said hoarsely, "Said that he found something we've been looking for."_

"_Let's go before we go see the twins and your training with Professor Snape," Hermione sighed and stood up and grabbed her bag, "Come on."_

_Harry nodded and stood up and followed Hermione out of the main school doors and onto the deserted grounds. Harry knew he and Hermione were wondering the same thing, what had they been looking for? Hope, certainly, but now that Dumbledore had gotten the Weasley's back; there wasn't any need for his hope any more. _

_Harry knocked on the door and Hagrid opened the door and ushered them in to his hut. Hagrid didn't smile and Harry was immediately eagerly anticipating what Hagrid wanted to show them._

"_Hagrid," Harry said sitting on one end of his large chairs, "What do you have for us?" Hermione took a small sip of the tea that Hagrid had given her. _

"_Ron…Ron used to have a rat, right?" Hagrid asked hesitantly, stumbling over Ron's name. Harry silently nodded as his blood boiled at the mention of Pettigrew. "Thought he looked familiar," And Hagrid pulled out a jar and inside, surely enough, was Scabbers sleeping. Harry and Hermione both jumped up and pulled out their wands in an instant._

"_Harry! Call Professor Snape!" Hermione yelled taking the jar from Hagrid._

Harry sighed as he saw Hagrid walk out of the forest with Fang and a puppy, who Hagrid had bought in hopes of giving to Harry. Harry made a mental note to stop by and see his friend before he went back to the dungeons.

Harry continued down the path under his Invisibility Cloak and made his way to the war memorial by the lake.

There were exactly two hundred and sixty four names engraved into the huge white marble wall. Harry had sat in front of the wall all day the day after it had been revealed and read every single name over and over again.

_Harry sat in front of the wall that Dumbledore and Kingsley had revealed to the public of the Wizarding World the day before. The faces of the people's names that were etched upon the stone kept flashing across his mind. Ron, Hermione, Luna, Dean, Seamus, Cedric, Sirius. Each time their face would flash into his mind a memory would accompany it. _

_ Harry sat there for hours just going through his memories of his friends, not realizing that night had fallen and that the coldness as beginning to seep through his cloak and clothes. It seemed that nothing would break Harry out of his thoughts, not even the steady freezing rain had began to fall. He was so lost in thought that he did not notice the man completely clothed in black approaching from behind him._

_ "Harry?" The man asked, placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. He was not surprised when he had a wand trained between his eyes in moment's notice; after all he had trained the boy well. "It's only me; I think it's time to come in. Poppy will kill us if we end up in her infirmary again."_

_ "Yes Professor," Harry said, and Severus was startled to hear the defeated sound in his voice. Hadn't this boy just defeated the Dark Lord not even two weeks ago? He should be happy, proud, excited to begin a normal life. Then he looked to the wall where his entire life was written._

_ "Come," Severus said, "We'll have some tea in my office and then I will take you to Gryffindor Tower."_

Harry blinked as he came out of his memories and looked down as he left something collide with his ankles. He looked down, and smiled down at the small black puppy he had seen with Hagrid earlier and he threw off his cloak.

"Hey there, boy," Harry said kneeling down and laughing when the dog began to lick his face. "We better get you back to Hagrid." He picked up the puppy and headed towards the half-giants garden where he was tending to his pumpkins.

"Harry!" Hagrid called ambling over towards him, "I see you like your late birthday present, how do you like him?"

"He's brilliant," Harry smile fell, "He's for me? Hagrid, we aren't all to have dogs at school!"

Hagrid laughed as the puppy tried to get Harry to let him down, "Dumbledore bent the rules a little."

"He's always doing that," Harry muttered and then smiled up at Hagrid, "Thanks Hagrid, he's brilliant. Does he have a name?"

"That's the best part of having a dog, Harry," Hagrid told him, as though a two year old would have known that. "Naming your dog, that is." And Harry looked down at the dog. He looked like Snuffles, and Harry grinned even more.

"Padfoot," Harry said, scratching the dog behind its wars, "Your name is Padfoot."

Harry stayed and talked to Hagrid for another half an hour before he realized that if he did not start back to the dungeons he would be late for lunch with Professor Snape and the twins.

"Bye Harry!" Hagrid called as he watched Harry race up the path with Padfoot chasing after him and barking at his ankles. "Come for a visit soon!"

Harry waved over his shoulder and scooped up Padfoot close to his chest under his Invisibility Cloak and carefully made his way by the students going into the Great Hall. He really didn't want to see anyone other than his professor and the twins right now. He would send Hedwig to Neville later, to let him know that he would be back in the dormitory Sunday night, hopefully. Going back to the dormitory terrified him, even if it was only he and Neville in the sixth year dormitory now.

Harry groaned when he made it to the professor's quarters. He stared at the portrait and tried to remember if Snape had given him the password. He sighed when he could only remember the one from last year, 'Aconite'. Harry sighed in relief when the portrait opened and Snape was standing there, smirking at him.

"Wolfsbane," He said and he raised his eyebrows as Harry took off the cloak and he saw Padfoot, "What is that?"

"This, Professor, is a dog," Harry said handing Padfoot to George who was sitting with Fred on the couch, "Hagrid gave him to me. His name is Padfoot." Harry turned back to the twins and smiled at them, "How are you two?"

"Fine," Fred said and George shared a look with Severus who nodded inconceivably. Harry was acting as if nothing had happened, and it certainly had, and it worried Severus. "I love when we come back on a Friday."

"Where did you guys stay this summer?" Severus asked, watching as Harry sat of the floor and played with a small ball Hagrid had given him for Padfoot. Padfoot was chasing the ball back and forth between Fred and Harry as George sat at the table.

"Grimmauld Place," George said and shuddered, "I couldn't go back to the Burrow and not have Mum there. Not yet anyway. Maybe we'll go back for Christmas, or Easter, maybe take Harry with us."

"I wish Charlie would write back," Fred put in from where he sat. "I may have been able to go back if he was there. But the git won't even reply to us, let alone show his face."

"Fred," George said softly and Fred seemed to snap out of his momentary depression. Severus also understood what the older twin was feeling. Without Charlie there, Fred had to take the role of eldest brother and protector over George. Not that he wouldn't have done it either way, but Fred was not the one meant to be the eldest. In all honesty, he was considered one of the younger kids in the family, before their months in a cell. Severus quickly wrote a note and slipped it into Fred's cloak pocket. Tomorrow he would speak with Fred, knowing he had his hands full with George and Harry today.

Severus pulled out his chess board set for he and George while Fred and Harry continued to play with Padfoot. As Severus was setting up the pieces he missed the short glimmer of loss and pain that made its way into George's eyes, but Fred did not. Just as George was about to take his first move the floo flared green and he nearly knocked the table over the table and Fred was at his side in seconds.

"Headmaster," Severus said and Harry was surprised to hear the cold tone the man used with the old man, "What can I do for you?"

"Severus," Albus looked around at the three Gryffindor students, "I was wondering if I may have a word with Mr. Potter."

"I'm not going back, Professor," Harry said softly looking to Severus for encouragement. "Not after this summer, and if you even try to make me I will file the complaints with the Ministry."

"Mr. Potter," Dumbledore said, and Harry flinched at the cold, commanding tone, which sounded very similar to one of the men's voice in the brothel, "They are your legal guardians, and you are far safer there, the Ministry will not find fault."

Severus wanted to murder the old man in front of him, as he watched as Harry began to panic at his tone of voice.

"Headmaster," George said glaring at Dumbledore, "You seem to forget that his uncle sent him to a brothel, has been known to abuse his wife and Harry, and has neglected him all his life. The Ministry will not let that slide."

"Albus," Severus said, standing and opening his portrait, "Minerva is already ready with the papers. I told you last night that I would not allow him to go back. They will be signed by tonight." Severus closed his portrait to a furious Headmaster, and sighed as he saw Harry begin to hyperventilate and retreat into himself.

Severus pulled Harry into his chest as the twins watched, "Harry its okay, you are safe now. Look at me; it's only me, Professor Snape, Fred, and George."

Severus glanced around his rooms and saw that Padfoot was curled up on the carpet in front of the fire and Fred was pulling George into his chair.

"Harry, Professor McGonagall will be bringing me guardianship papers for me to sign later, I will sign them if you would agree. You will never have to go back to the Dursley's." Severus looked for a sign that the boy had heard him and sighed when he felt a jerky nod against his chest.

"If you don't mind, Professor," Harry whispered, and stood as Dobby popped in with their meal. "I don't want to be a burden."

"You are not a burden," Severus said, and made a note to aske why he was only 'Professor' now. Harry had always called him Snape or sir in their lessons, but not once this year.

Severus flicked his wrists and the chess board was levitated off of the dining table and onto the coffee table. Padfoot was bounding towards Harry's feet as he sat at the table.

"Dobby, can we get something for Padfoot?" Harry asked, reaching down and scratching Padfoot behind the ears, "I don't think he will like what I am having." Harry looked at the broth and vial of nutrient potions.

Dobby quickly popped away and back again with a turkey bone with a little meat, left over from the feast the night before. Harry picked up the vial and grimaced at the smell and then took it all in one swallow and forced himself not to gag.

"That is disgusting, Professor, "Harry said, smirking at Severus, "Isn't there anything else I can take for this?"

"There is one potion that will enlarge your stomach in one dose. It is strictly regulated by the Ministry and will require your guardian's signature. I can get it from Poppy for tonight before bed," Severus said, slapping away Fred's hand from his small glass of firewhiskey.

"So when Professor Snape gets your guardianship," Fred started, buttering his roll, "Are you going to have to stay in the dungeons like a snake?"

"For the time being," Severus replied, "He will stay with me in these rooms. It may be a while before he returns to the dormitories."

"Why?" Harry asked looking up, "I'm fine, I want to go back to the tower. There is nothing wrong with me."

"We will talk about this later," Severus said, knowing that Harry would feel differently once they talked about this past summer.

"So did I make it into NEWT Potions?" Harry asked when everyone was finished eating and Padfoot was sleeping in his lap as he wrote notes to Draco and Neville while Fred and George picked up their cloaks to leave, "I mean I only got an E on my OWL."

"The teachers have agreed to lower their NEWT expectations for OWL grades," Severus said, "Otherwise the only sixth year I would be teaching is Draco."

"Hey! We got our O in Potions!" Fred said while a ghost of a smile flickered across George's face. "So it would not be only Draco."

"Let me rephrase," Severus smirked, "Draco would be the only one I trust to have in my class."

"We'll see you later, Harry," Fred said as he checked his pockets and Severus knew he had found his note. "Maybe breakfast tomorrow?"

"Sure guys," Harry said, "Can you give these to Draco and Neville? I believe they are in the Room of Requirements." He handed George two rolls of parchment and looked to Fred as he nodded.

Harry returned to his seat on the chair at the table and picked up Padfoot, "Professor has anyone heard from Moony? Last time I knew he was in Spain, healing from the second bite and taking your potion."

Harry had been in the middle of a training session when Remus had run into the room, claiming that the new Wolfsbane had worked. Harry had looked at Severus in shock when he explained that the new formula would make it possible for a werewolf to remain human and not feel the effects of the full moon and allowed the person to use their wolf like an Animagus.

Harry had been in the middle of a duel with Bellatrix Lestrange the night of the full moon and she had brought Greyback along and Remus had jumped in front of Harry as Greyback had lunged at him. While Remus had managed to kill Greyback, he had also been bitten again. He had decided to go to Spain and begin taking the potion again in order to beat the curse again.

"Actually, Harry," Severus chuckled, "He has a new job at school. I believe you recall how Professor Umbridge lost her job? Well who better to take her spot than Professor Lupin?"

"I need to go see him," Harry said getting up but he froze, "Does he know?"

"No, he doesn't," Severus said and quickly added, "I'll invite him over for dinner tonight, only if you sit and talk with me."

"Please, Professor," Harry begged, "Let me go see Moony," Severus saw that Harry was beginning to search for a way to escape the rooms so he silently locked his portrait and cut off the floo.


	4. Chapter 4

Harry began to panic once he heard the portrait lock and Severus noted the tears in his eyes along with the desperation.

"Please, unlock it," Harry begged and began to hyperventilate and began to pull on the portrait as he begged to be let out.

"Harry," Severus said softly, and when Harry ignored him as he called his name louder. Harry, he realized had worked himself up so much that he couldn't hear anything he wasn't listening for. Severus knew he was going to regret the next thing he was going to say.

"RAVEN!"

Harry froze, as if he had had a freezing charm placed on him. Severus stood up and Harry immediately fell to his knees with his back straight and knees spread apart. His eyes were trained on the ground and he was trembling slightly.

Severus went over to where the boy had fallen to the ground. Harry didn't move until Severus put a hand on his shoulder and he cringed away. Severus crouched down in front of the shaking boy.

"Harry," Severus said softly, knowing that Harry would be startled even from his softer tone, "Look at me, please. I'm sorry, just talk to me."

"Don't," Harry pleaded, "Please, Sir, I want to see Moony. Please."

"Remus isn't at the school yet," Severus said pulling Harry up and to the couch. "He will be at the school by dinner. I will have him come down when he gets here. Now tell me what's wrong."

"Nothing is wrong," Harry whispered as Severus pulled him into his lap, "I just want to see my Moony. I want to see Moony."

"He will be here tonight," Severus said running his hands through the boy's messy hair, "You have to talk about this summer, maybe with him. It doesn't necessarily have to be with me, but it needs to be with someone."

Harry remained quiet and shaking in his arms as he tried to get the boy to see reason.

"It will help you get over it," Severus said, closing his eyes, "I know what it's like to not have someone to talk to. Maybe Minerva will help you, that is who I talk to, or Filius or Poppy."

Severus could see that the child's resolve was breaking and would break with a small push.

"I could break into your mind," Severus said carefully, "I was the one who taught you how to shield your mind, and I know your weak spots." Severus knew he had broken the barrier with that statement because he knew that his Occlumency shields rivaled those of Dumbledore and himself.

"I don't do anything this time," Harry whispered, "Uncle Vernon's company had declared bankruptcy and apparently it was my _freakishness_ that caused it."

"They would have had enough money, if he didn't go to the bars and visit Bear's every night," Harry had his eyes closed and refused to move away from his professor. "He began to throw punched at me now and then but the bank account went dry and he was always home and drunk."

Severus wanted to murder the Dursley's already and Harry hadn't even gotten to the story of his _job_ this summer.

He listened as the boy described the most horrific scenes from his time at the brothel, and it seemed to Severus that Max had been the man Harry was terrified of. He was repulsed when Harry described how the repulsive man had tied him down or strung him up by his wrists while he was tortured, beaten, and raped, depending on the man's mood. Severus nearly blew up a table when Harry told him the exact number of men who had used him.

"Sixty seven men came into my room during those weeks," Harry whispered, "Sixty seven, and they all were…" Harry began to sob and Severus held him closer.

How was it that the world could expect so much out of a sixteen year old, and then goes and throws him to the trash when they were no longer in need of him? Severus didn't know how to help the boy in his arms; he knew the child needed a father figure in his life. Someone needed to set rules down and focus on his needs, but could a child hurt so badly accept that someone cared about him?

Severus stood and took Harry into his guest room and made a point to ask the boy how he would like the room to be decorated, if he would be staying in the dungeons with him. Severus froze when he saw the photo album Hagrid had given him all those years ago.

The picture that was sticking out was one of Lily, James, and a baby Harry, all who were smiling up at the camera. Harry was waving his arms trying to hit the camera out of the hands of whoever was taking the picture.

Severus looked at the sleeping boy on the bed and then thought of the Weasley twins. The three of them would definitely benefit from being able to go back and have another childhood. It wouldn't take very much work on his part, and he would need their agreement, but he would make sure the three boys would see happiness again. He would talk to Minerva, Poppy, Filius, and Pomona about it as well.

Severus left the room and went over to the floo to call the other Head's of House and Mediwitch. He knew that between the five of them and Remus they would figure out what was the right thing to do.

Severus looked at the others when they were sat in his sitting area as he threw up a silencing charm around Harry's room.

"How is he, Severus?" Pomona asked as she sipped her tea and Filius took off his cloak. Poppy and Minerva were silently sitting on his couch.

"We talked about this summer," Severus sighed, "I don't want to even start going into that. I had an idea, to help him and the twins. What would you say to a deaging potion?"

"I… think," Poppy said and turned towards Minerva, "I think this could be good for them. The only question would be is who would take the twins? I know you agreed to take care of Harry, Severus, but the twins as well?"

"What do you mean who would take the twins?" Severus asked with a deep laugh, "Those three are as good as brothers, they wouldn't agree to it otherwise. No, I will take all three of them. Only one more thing to discuss before I ask them then."

Minerva's eyes widened even more when the man made that announcement, who would have thought that Severus Tobias Snape would ever take in three Gryffindor students?

"I don't know what to do about their brother, Charlie," Severus sighed, "Fred and George have both tried trying to get in touch with him, but he refuses to talk of reply to them. I believe if we send him a letter that we should be fine just letting him know."

"We can all write him a letter, then he cannot ignore them all," Filius said, "However we shouldn't send them until the boys make their decisions."

"Will it be a permanent deaging?" Poppy asked, setting her tea down and looking towards the door to Harry's room, "Or should we use the temporary version I have in stock? That way they will get their childhood memories and still be where they are supposed to be."

"I think the temporary will be best and more beneficial to them," Severus said, looking to Minerva, "You have been quiet, Minerva. What is your opinion?"

"It is a good plan; Merlin knows those boys deserve this small bit of happiness," Minerva said but then sighed, "But what about Albus? You know he will never allow it."

"He won't be able to change anything once I sign the guardianship papers," Severus said, snatching the parchment and quill off his coffee table where Minerva had dropped them. He quickly signed his name at the bottom of the parchment and the roll disappeared to be filed away at the Ministry. "The Twins are of age, so there shouldn't be any trouble with them, except their brother, maybe."

"I think it is a brilliant idea," Pomona said nodding her head, "It will give Harry a chance to be a kid, do things he didn't get to, and the twins will learn to be happy again. How long will they be deaged for, Poppy?"

"My dose that Severus prepared the last time we were going to use it will take a year to return them to their rightful year after a year at the prescribed age." Poppy said, "They will remember everything once they get back to their normal ages. They will have their memories, but they will be accompanied by happy memories they will make with Severus."

"Two years," Minerva said thoughtfully, "Two years with three young children, Severus, I do believe you have gone insane."

"I'm starting to think so too," Severus muttered under his breath, "Poppy, I will have their answers by tomorrow morning. Now Minerva, what do we do about Albus? I didn't find Harry's reaction to him normal, even when I argued with him he didn't react that way until I said something I knew would make him react. I would like to believe that I am more frightening than Albus."

"I believe I can run a scan to see who the last people he came into contact were are wizards," Poppy supplied, "Maybe someone used Polyjuice potion while he was in the brothel and made themselves look and sound like Albus?"

"We will be in the infirmary tomorrow morning for certain then," Severus said, "How much will they age?"

"The potion will take off fifteen years," Poppy said and smiled, "It has been a long time since Hogwarts had housed small children."

"The twins will be three," Filius smiled, "And Harry will be just over one. Well I for one will help out whenever possible, Severus."

"I will have the house-elves add another room for the twins here," Minerva said and grinned at the other witches, "I believe we have some planning to do, ladies."

"This will be an eventful couple of years," Severus groaned when Filius followed the ladies out. "Three kids. Bloody Hell."

Severus stood and went into his potions lab, Poppy had brought up a very good point, and someone could be using Polyjuice to turn into Albus. He groaned and stood with his list of needed potions for the hospital wing. While he was in his lab, he began to work on the burn salve for Poppy and think about what Harry had told him.

Harry had told him how Max would make him call him Sir or Master and how the man had beaten him when he didn't show proper respect. He told Severus about how he was terrified of going to sleep in Gryffindor Tower because of the other boys and the red that reminded him of the light above the door. Harry had sobbed as he told Severus of his fear of white rooms, like the one he had been staying in. Severus had listened as Harry had described how there had been an old man, with a white beard, and blue eyes, who had carried a snake headed cane, who had been there often.

"Damn it!" Severus yelled and stormed out of his lab just as Harry same out of his room. Harry automatically took a step back as his enraged professor stormed over to him.

"Pro…Professor?" Harry stuttered backing away quickly. Severus' anger left him the moment he saw the plain, cold fear in Harry's eyes.

"Harry, calm down," Severus said, guiding Harry back into the room and onto the bed, "I didn't expect you to be up."

"Nightmare," Harry said quietly, "About this summer."

"Harry," Severus said pulling the boy to his body "Was it about the old man?" Harry slowly nodded, "Harry, did anyone sound familiar or look familiar? I know you said the old man, but I would like to know if you could place a personality, anything that might remind you of another person."

"The old man," Harry whispered, "He reminded me of the Headmaster earlier. But he had that cane and would always say things that reminded me of… of Malfoy."

"I thought so," Severus said quietly, "We will be going to the hospital wing tomorrow morning, hopefully with the twins. We want to try something."

"Is Moony here yet, Professor?" Harry asked and Severus was surprised when Harry tried to bury himself deeper into his side.

"I sent him a request to join us for dinner," Severus said softly, "I also sent one to Draco, as well as Mr. Longbottom and Fred and George. I believe Minerva and Filius are coming to keep me company as well."

Harry nodded and reached out and pulled his dog to him, who had followed Severus into the room. Padfoot settled into his lap and closed his eyes; it was as if he knew the boy needed him.

"I signed the guardianship papers," Severus said as he leaned against the head board with Harry still clinging to his side, "Tonight I will give you the Stomach Enlarger Draught, and tomorrow we have to see Poppy."

"Why?" Harry asked softly, and Severus felt the child tense beside him, "Why do I have to see her?"

"She wants to run a test," Severus whispered gently, "We want to know if there were any witches or wizards came in contact with you before you came back to Hogwarts. Who were the last people you saw before your uncle sent you there?"

"Fred and George," Harry said, slightly smiling as Padfoot scratched at Severus' leg. "The last day I was on Privet Drive."

Harry looked up as there were knocks on the door. Severus raised an eyebrow and cast a Tempus Charm and smirked.

"It seems that we lost track of time," Severus said, "Get dressed while I let your friends in and floo your other two professors."

"Yes Professor," Harry replied softly and slowly pulled away from Severus' side as there was more knocking on the door, which made Severus sigh and get up.

Severus went to the door as the four students began to scream at his portrait and Remus began to laugh.

"Professor!" Draco yelled, "Let us in! We want to see Harry!"

"Hello children," Severus smirked, "It is nice to see you are all so patient." He opened the portrait wider and his eyes fell on the new scars crossing across the werewolf's face.

"Hello Severus," Remus said stopping next to his former classmate. It seemed that the two of them were the last of their class. Well them and the Longbottoms, who still remained in St. Mungo's.

"Hello Remus," Severus said, quietly, walking into the kitchen while the boys took over the sitting area, "Did the potion work?"

"Yes, I only went through the transformation that first month after the bite," Remus smirked and then grew serious again, "How's Harry doing? I haven't heard from him for many weeks."

"He's had an eventful few weeks," Severus said glaring around at the others in his quarters. "His uncle decided that Harry needed to earn his right to live in his house." Severus then went on to tell the man what he had learned from Harry about his summer and where he had found Harry. Remus was livid by the time he finished.

"Where's Harry?" Remus asked, starting towards the guest room door, "I want to see him."

"That's not a wise idea, Remus," Severus warned, and got in front of the door, "He isn't in his right mind. He is terrified of…" Severus trailed off and looked around at the four boys and the two professors coming through the floo.

Severus grabbed Remus' arm and pulled him into his potions lab.

"Harry is terrified of people," Severus said, warding the door, "Earlier, the headmaster made him have a panic attack, and that was the only one. Remember what I told you about the old man Harry told me about, with the cane?"

"You don't think…" Remus trailed off and Severus nodded, "When I get a hold of him, I'll kill him."

"You will not go off and attack him." Severus said, quickly, "We need to find him first; we need to make a plan. For now, he will be staying in my rooms with me, which by the way, are probably being destroyed."

"Wait a moment," Remus sighed, "The twins haven't brought any joke items this year. Those two are a shell of what they used to be. We have only had one problem with them so far."

"I know," Severus sighed and took the wards down, "But what happened?"

"Theodore Nott was saying some despicable things about their family," Remus said quietly, "From what Minerva and Filius told me, Fred and George didn't react until he brought up a little fact nobody decided to tell us. Anyways, Nott tried to throw a punch at George and Fred stepped in. Poppy had to heal a black eye."

"What did he say?" Severus asked, "George told me about his time in Riddle Manor earlier today. Is there something I need to know before we go through with this deaging?"

"Apparently, Nott's father was one of the people who took part in their _sport_" Remus said and took a deep breath, "According to him, Malfoy, Nott, and the Lestrange brothers bragged to him and his friends about their…" Remus stopped and thought about how to phrase his next thought, "Extracurricular activities."

"They used _sport_ on them? All of them?" Severus asked sitting at his desk, and Remus nodded again, "They are so lucky that they are dead of on the run?"

"I am sure they are," Remus said, "I'm going to go see Harry," Remus started towards the door but hesitated when Severus called him back.

"Remus," Severus said softly, "Ask Fred to come in here, please." Remus nodded again and left Severus alone for a few minutes, _'It is time we figure this all out.'_


	5. Chapter 5

Severus sighed and stood and walked over to his potion stores. He took out the small vial of colorless, tasteless Veritaserum, just in case Fred needed to take some in order to get the truth out, and set it on his desk as Fred hesitantly knocked on the door, He had never been allowed into his Potion Master's Private Lab before.

"Come in," He called as he retook his seat behind his desk he kept in his lab for when he was brewing a potentially dangerous potion that needed to be constantly monitored and grade papers in the same night.

"You wanted to see me, Professor?" Fred asked slowly making his way towards his professor.

"How are you? I heard about what happened earlier today after you left," Severus said and conjured an armchair for the young man.

"I'm fine, it was nothing," Fred muttered as he sat in the new charily in front of his professor's desk, "It doesn't matter."

"It does matter, I know what Mr. Nott said," Severus said quietly but firmly, "And I know by how you just flinched that something did happen."

"It wasn't me," Fred said quietly looking at his hands, "They always took the youngest. They would make us watch, and it was always George. Charlie and I only ever got a few Crucios."

"That's bad enough," Severus replied forcefully, "Add in what you saw happen to your family, it would drive anyone to the brink of sanity. Plus the only person who can relate to you is in a different country and won't even reply to your letters, you have a right to be hurt."

"It doesn't matter," Fred muttered, still looking at his hands, "I have to be strong for George. I have to be his big brother; I can't let him see me upset."

"When you were younger, did you ever see Bill or Percy upset or scared?" Severus asked gently knowing the sore spot that his family still held in him. "They showed their emotions in front of you and your brothers and sister. George would want to know you trust him enough to show him how you feel. I've noticed that neither of you show your hurt very often, why?"

"He has enough of his own pain," Fred said, glancing up and then back at his hands again, "I don't want to add to his. George does show it though. I see it every time he wakes up screaming or crying from one of those nightmares and every time he rubs that spot where that bitch cut that word into him."

"Nightmares?" Do you have them as well?" Severus asked and sighed when Fred nodded.

"Occasionally," Fred muttered, "Not as often anymore. Not as often as George."

"I'll give you a Dreamless Sleep Potion tonight," Severus said, "But Fred, I don't want to talk about George right now. I already talked to him today. I want to talk about you."

"There is nothing to talk about, Sir," Fred said with a harsh tone in his voice. "I am fine."

"You are not fine, just look at you," Severus said standing and moving around his desk to prop himself against the front of the desk in front of Fred. "This is not the boy I trained last year after you came back. You threw yourself into your training, all three of you did. Even after the war, you didn't change, which leaves me to think that something happened over the summer."

Fred quickly looked up, "Nothing happened, honestly. I've just had a lot on my mind." Seeing his professor's confused look he sighed, "I learned how they found the location of the Burrow."

"How did you find out? Why didn't you tell anyone?" Severus asked quickly in shock.

"It was late, George was asleep and I had gone down to the kitchen, it was probably the first week of the holidays and I heard the front door open. It scared the bloody hell out of me."

_Fred silently drew his wand and inched towards the front hallway of Number 12 Grimmauld Place. He didn't like being in the Black home, he would have preferred the Burrow, but it was too soon._

_He raised his wand at the figure wearing a crimson hooded cloak._

"_Would you really curse your own brother, Fred?" the person asked bitterly._

"_Charlie?" Fred couldn't keep the relief and hope out of his voice, "What are you doing here? Why didn't you reply to George's letter?"_

"_Shut up, Fred," Charlie hissed and Fred flinched away at the sound, "I see we're still sensitive, good."_

"_Charlie, stop it," Fred whispered taking a step back from his brother. This wasn't the brother he remembered; Charlie was cold now, harsh._

"_Stop what Fred? I've already accomplished what I set out to do," Charlie hissed again and smirked when his brother flinched once again. "The Dark Lord got what he wanted."_

_Fred froze and stared at his older brother, "You're one of them." He said it softly, yet angrily, "You're a Death Eater! You gave them the location of the Burrow!"_

"_Very good baby brother," Charlie sneered, obviously pleased with himself._

"_Charlie, you killed Ron and Ginny. You killed Bill and Percy, Mom and Dad too!" Fred screamed and Charlie raised his wand at his brother._

"_I'd be quiet if I were you," Charlie hissed and Fred flinched again, "Don't tell me that you actually miss them. Ron and Ginny couldn't change anything, all they ever did was follow us around. They got in the way and didn't know how to do anything."_

"_They were our little brother and sister! That's what they are supposed to do! And what would you know about them? You were gone throughout most of their childhood! They rarely ever got to see you!" Fred exclaimed._

"_Bill and Percy were too uptight, you can't miss them telling you what to do. I mean come on Fred, really? You miss them too?" Charlie continued._

"_They were our big brother! Damn it! They were supposed to keep us safe! Make sure we knew how to survive in the world!"Fred screamed with tears cascading down his cheeks, "Don't you even dare talk about Mum and Dad. They did the best they could for us! They raised us better than this Charlie!"_

"_I don't care anymore," Charlie replied, grabbing Fred by his shirt and pushing him into the wall by his chest. "I don't even know why I'm here. My plan didn't work completely Fred; you can be sure about that. You and George are still alive."_

_Fred froze again, up until Charlie had said that he could deny that this talk had ever happened, but knowing that his older brother wished him and his little brother dead put things into a different perspective. Then it all clicked into place as to why Charlie had only ever been tortured once, while everyone else had been tortured too many times to count. _

"_If you tell anyone, even that whore of a brother of yours upstairs, I will kill you, just like the rest of our miserable family were," Charlie said and let go Fred._

_Fred slid down against the wall with tears streaming down his face as Charlie stormed out of the house. He heard George walk out of the room they were both staying in and stood up and dried his eyes. He wouldn't let George be hurt by Charlie, and he wouldn't let George see him cry like this, knowing he had had another nightmare._

"You weren't sending a letter to Charlie earlier, were you?" Severus asked and Fred shook his head.

"I am not letting him get away with this. I sent a letter to the Ministry with my memory," Charlie growled, "He can't get to us here."

"You should have flooed me at once," Severus said, "We could have taken care of this. Does George know?"

"No," Fred said loudly, "And you can't tell him! I can't hurt him like that! I just…I just can't."

Severus' eyes widened slightly as tears started to fall down Fred's face. The man had only seen the young red head cry twice since the end of their captivity. He had cried the night they were brought back when they were told that there were nothing but werewolf gnawed bones were left of their family and he had cried when they had buried the last remaining evidence of the deceased Weasleys.

"I can't put him through knowing," Fred gasped out between sobs. "I can't hurt him again."

"You haven't hurt him," Severus said softly, crouching in front of Fred, "You could never hurt him like they did. You won't be able to keep it from him for forever. He will find out," He didn't mention the deaging yet, wanting to tell all three of them together. "Dry your eyes and we will go out and join the others. I will take care of everything else, alright?"

Fred quickly moved to swipe away his tears and groaned when he caught his reflection in a storage cupboard. His eyes were bloodshot and red. Fred looked at Severus pleadingly, and Severus shook his head.

"No Fred," Severus said softly, "You need to let him see you like this." Fred looked down at his hands again but nodded to follow Severus out, "He won't think any less of you, nobody will."

"I know, Sir," Fred said softly and followed slowly behind his teacher as they left the lab. Fred silently looked around the room and went straight to where George was sitting with Neville and Draco playing Exploding Snap. Fred declined a hand in the game, but George laid a hand on his twins arm and smiled softly at him.

"Are you okay?" George asked softly and moved his hand to cover Fred's hand instead. Fred nodded but leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.

Severus sighed and looked away from the four teenagers in his sitting room and over to the three adults. He quickly noted the absence of his young charge.

"Where's Harry?" Severus asked Remus, who was sitting at his dining room table with Minerva playing chess with Filius making helpful suggestions.

"He hasn't come out yet," Remus said with a frown at the closed door, "He didn't answer when I called into him either."

Severus nodded and went to Harry's door and knocked gently, "Harry, I'm coming in."

Severus slowly opened the door and stepped inside while closing the door behind him. Harry had curled himself into a fetus position on the floor at the foot of his bed and was staring at the door.

"Harry," Severus said softly moving closer to the trembling boy. "Harry, it's me, Professor Snape." Severus knelt down in front of Harry and put his hands on the boy's shoulders, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Harry shook his head and closed his eyes against the tears making them known by the stinging. He had been pulling on a pair of pants when he had saw the two puncture marks the snake cane had made on his inner thigh when a flash of his memories had forced themselves upon him. He had seen blonde hair like Draco's only longer and he had nearly screamed out when the memories his mind had suppressed had hit full force.

"Tell me, Harry," Severus ordered softly and pulled Harry up and sat him carefully on the bed. "Who is it? Who do you remember?"

Harry took a deep breath, "Malfoy."

Severus stood up and started to pace, "I knew we would see him again, it was only a matter of time. Was it over the summer?"

"Professor, I think…" Harry swallowed the vile that was rising in his throat. "I think he was the old man."

Harry couldn't keep the bile down any longer and he pitched himself off the bed and Severus got a bucket underneath his head just before he emptied his stomach. Severus muttered soft words as Harry lost all the food he had eaten at lunch.

"Hush, Harry," Severus said rubbing Harry's back, "It's just the stress. Just take deep breaths. You're safe here, here at Hogwarts." Harry shuddered as the clung to his Professor.

"Moony," Harry muttered as Severus wrapped his arms around him, "I want to see Moony."

"Go brush your teeth," Severus said softly but firmly, "He is in the sitting area with your friends. I believe Draco and Neville and the twins are playing a game of Exploding Snap."

Harry jumped up and ran to his bathroom and quickly brushed his teeth.

"I'm finished Professor," Harry said loudly as he turned the water off in the sink. "Are you coming?"

"Of course," Severus said and stood up, "You don't think that I would let you all stay in my rooms without me do you?" Severus smiled when a small smirk appeared on Harry's face, "Come on, Remus wants to see you."

Harry nodded, but didn't make a move to leave the room. Severus walked over to the boy and put a gentle hand on his shoulder and guided him into the sitting room. Harry glanced at where his friends were sitting playing with the cards and smiled when Draco's hand exploded in his face.

Remus stood up from his chess game against Minerva and waited for Harry to look at him. When Harry did notice him, Harry flung himself into the werewolf's arms and wrapped his arms around his neck.

"Hey there, cub," Remus said softly, pulling him closer to his body, "You're okay now."

"I missed you Moony," Harry whispered into Remus' neck, "I'm happy you'll be here this year."

"I am too," Remus said smiling and let Harry pull away.

"Hey Harry!" Draco called across the room, "Come plays the next game, and the twins keep cheating."

"Yeah," Neville said throwing his cards down, "This game can't be played with the two of them."

"Maybe Remus can get out the Flinch Quill," Draco said, standing up and moving towards Harry who had to take a steadying breath, he looked like his father.

"We could all do with a round of Flinch," Severus smirked at the thought of the game Lily had made, "But maybe we should talk first."

"I'll just go fetch the Quill," Remus said and started towards the fireplace. "Shouldn't take too long, I had it in my trunk, on top of course."

Severus nodded and motioned everybody into the sitting area and conjured up a few more chairs. When Remus returned he looked at Fred and George who were sitting on the couch next to Neville and then at Harry who was sitting on the love seat with Draco.

"We have been talking and we think we found a solution to help the three of you," Minerva said, motioning to Harry, George, and Fred. "The events during this war have caused long-term scars for the three of you. We would like to know, if you would like to be deaged? You would have fifteen years taken off of your age and stay that age for a year and then it would take another year to progress to you rightful age."

"What about school?" Draco asked, "Little kids can't take Potions and Transfiguration, obviously."

"The twins didn't even need to come back this year and Harry honestly doesn't need school. The three of you won't be affected by this," Severs said, "I already have guardianship of Harry, so if he agrees, I will be taking care of him. If the two of you would agree, I would be more than happy to take you in as well."

"What about Charlie?" George asked, "Shouldn't he get a say in this?"

Fred glanced at Severus and sighed, "Charlie was arrested today, George."

"Why? What did he do?" George asked quickly, looking around at his professors.

"I'll tell you later, George," Fred said softly, "Don't ruin a nice evening."

"No, Fred, tell me," George demanded loudly, "I want to know! I have that right! He is my brother and you refuse to tell me anything!"

"Because I don't want to hurt you!" Fred yelled back, standing up, "You are all I have left! And I won't do anything to hurt you!"

"It is not you who determines what hurts me!"

"Charlie is a Death Eater! He gave them our location!" Fred screamed, "I don't care anymore!" Fred turned towards his professors, "I think it's a good idea, I'll see you in the infirmary tomorrow." Fred turned on his heel and threw the portrait open and it slammed behind him.

Filius stood and sighed, "I'll go after him." He followed Fred out and Severus glanced at the other kids. Neville was staring wide eyed at the door while Draco looked at Harry who had shied into the corner of the couch during the twins fight. George had sat back on the couch and pulled his legs to his chest and put his head between his legs.

"Bloody Hell," George muttered, "Charlie? Is Fred sure?"

"Yes," Severus said, and took a deep breath, "He's the one who wrote to the Ministry and the Aurors. You are not getting anything else out of me now. Just know he kept it from you for a reason."

"He's going to hate me," George said getting to his feet, "He'll hate me, but I have to talk to him. I'll see you tomorrow, with Fred, in the hospital wing."

"Merlin," Draco said when George was gone, "We haven't even eaten yet, anyone else want to clear out?" Severus felt a weight leave his chest when he listened to Harry and Neville try to hide their laughter as their Transfiguration professor bid them good night.

"Alright," Remus said setting the Quill down on the table, "Get comfortable, and Severus you are playing this time."

Harry took a seat on the floor next to Neville and Draco as the two professors sat at the opposite side of them.

"Alright, test question," Remus said as everyone placed a single finger on the Quill, "Who is your best mate?"

"Ernie," Neville said and grinned sadly.

"Blaise," Draco added quietly, looking down.

"Filius," Severus smirked.

"Tom Riddle," Remus said and then flinched as the quill shocked him, "Just testing, Sirius."

"Ron," Harry said quietly and flinched, but not because he had lied because the Quill had released their fingers. For Severus this part of the game was always the best, they had to explain their answers, or in this case how they had met.

"I met Sirius on our first night at school," Remus smiled, "He and James were up at around three in the morning and they woke me up by levitating me into the showers, suffice to say that that was the start of the Mauraders. Your turn Severus."

"I of course had Filius as a professor, but it wasn't until 1981 that I counted him among my friends. He found me after my last Death Eater meeting and he… he was there for me." Severus smiled thinking of the small man, "Go ahead Draco."

"I don't remember when I met Blaise, we were little. He was always around the manor, and then at school he was the only person I could trust." Draco sighed and shook his head, "Neville?"

"Second year, Herbology. Ernie and I paired up when we were working with the mandrakes and we just sort of hit it off." Neville smiled sadly at the thought of his friend who was in Saint Mungos in the same condition as his parents. And then everyone's eyes were on Harry.

"Hogwarts Express, first year," Harry sighed, looking at the table with a small smile on his face, "We shared snacks, got into a fight with Draco, and he managed to insult Hermione for the first time."

Harry chuckled and Remus and Severus shared a quick smile and Draco muttered something about a stupid rat.

"One more round before dinner," Severus said, "Neville you ask the question."

"Er…Okay," Neville said, uncertainly as they all placed their fingers back on the quill. "Where did you spend your summer?" And Harry automatically tried to pull his finger off the quill but couldn't.

"Damn it," Severus groaned and looked to Remus, "We can't quit in the middle of a round can we?"

Remus shook his head and took in his honorary godson's pale face.

"I stayed at Longbottom Manor, with Gran," Neville said, regretting his question.

"I stayed at Hogwarts," Severus said not looking away from Harry.

"I stayed with my Aunt Andromeda," Draco said smirking at Remus briefly.

"I stayed at the apartment Sirius, James, and I used to share," Remus said and smirked back at Draco.

"I…I," Harry trailed off thinking about how to get out of this question, "I stayed in Surrey." Harry let out a sigh when the quill released them.

"I'm hungry," Draco said, quickly, pulling Harry up with him, "Come on, I think Dobby will go insane if we don't eat." Harry tried to smile at his friend's attempt to tear his thoughts away from the summer.


	6. Chapter 6

George tore off down the hallway after his brother and the tiny Professor Flitwick, who stopped to watch him as his brother went out onto the grounds.

"Fred!" George called as his brother continued down the path towards the lake, "Fred! Wait up!"

George sighed when his twin kept going towards the Black Lack and the memorial. George knew Fred was mad, well royally pissed off with him, but he would not let his twin run from this. Fred had been what held him together during the summer and the months before that and now he would make sure Fred turned to him for help.

George stopped next to Fred as he traced their mother's name on the wall.

"I miss her," Fred said quietly and he dropped his arm, "I never thought she would be gone, you know?"

"I know," George said looking at his brother's and sister's name as well as their parents. "Was it really Charlie who told them? Are you sure it was him?"

"George," Fred sighed, "I wanted to tell you I did, but I couldn't, not until we got to the school where Charlie couldn't get to us." Fred took in a shaky breath, "But as the school year got closer you had more nightmares, and they were more frequent, and you would always be rubbing your arm, and I couldn't tell you then. George, you were always tired or you were upset. I won't hurt you."

"But that's the thing, Fred," George said hotly, "It is not your job to keep me from getting hurt. Besides, when have you ever hurt me?"

Fred looked away from his brother and moved away from the memorial and towards the Black Lake. George watched as his brother gazed over the water, with unshed tears in his eyes.

"I couldn't stop them," He said almost as quiet as the breeze, "Every time those… those bastards came into that damn cell, they took someone away, or they hurt you. I had to watch every time that bastard Malfoy did that to you, and then when that prick Nott did as well, George." Fred turned back to his twin, "I couldn't stop them from hurting you."

"Fred, look at me," George said as his brother turned away again, "It was not your fault. None of it was your fault. I'm getting better Fred, really, I am. My nightmares aren't as often and Professor Snape helped me with my arm, that word is gone. We'll get through this, together." He reached out for his brother, "You can cry Fred, its okay."

And for the first time since they had buried the gnawed bones of their family, Fred let his tears fall for George to see.

Severus decided that after the two students and Remus were gone that it was time to give Harry the Stomach Enlarger Potion.

"Harry," He called from the door, "Can I come in?"

"One minute!" Harry yelled as he pulled his pajamas on in more of a hurry now, "Come in."

Severus took a step into the room and noticed that the boy was standing stock still against the wall.

"Come here," He said sitting on the bed, "I have the Stomach Enlarger Potion for you. It will be a little painful but I'll stay until it passes."

"Thank you," Harry said softly, sitting next to his professor and taking the potion from him and pouring it down his throat. "Do you mean it? About the deaging?"

"Absolutely," Severus said, pulling the blankets up, "You deserve this chance, along with the twins."

"I think it will be nice," Harry yawned and closed his eyes, before the potion had started taking effect, "To have a regular childhood."

Severus smiled as the child fell asleep before the pain could start and he was grateful that he wouldn't feel the stabs of pain as his stomach grew. Severus also knew that Harry would be ravenous tomorrow morning and he was glad that they had house elves at the school and were going to see Poppy as well.

"Sleep well, child," Severus whispered as he left the room only to see Albus Dumbledore's head in his fireplace.

"Severus, do you mind if I step through?" Albus asked his Potion Master.

"If you can keep it down and not wake up Harry," Severus said quietly stepping away from the door.

"Of course, Severus," Albus said and stepped through the flames into the fireplace. "How is Harry?"

"Tired, he had a busy day," Severus said and sighed, "I'm worried that he hasn't totally freaked out yet. There was only the time after you left."

"Minerva told me he said that he remembered a visit from Lucius," Albus said, "Tomorrow Poppy will know for sure?"

"Yes, Poppy will run the test so we know for sure," Severus said and sighed, "Has the Ministry contacted you about the other Weasley?"

"I have heard from Cornelius," Albus sighed, "I also know young Fred was the one to turn him in. Has he told his brother?"

"George found out tonight," Severus said putting his head in his hands, "Albus, I know you know about the transfer of guardianship and I think you deserve to know what we are planning." Severus took a deep breath, "Harry and the twins will be taking a deaging potion tomorrow morning."

"Pushing my earlier feelings aside," Albus said, "I think that that is the best road for them. I believe the temporary potion is all we have in stock in the infirmary, but have you considered making the change permanent? To let them have a normal childhood?"

"We'll decide that when that comes around," Severus said and watched as Albus' eyes twinkled as he suppressed a yawn.

"I think Severus," Albus chuckled, "I'll allow you to get some rest before you become the proud father of three young boys."

"Not father, Albus," Severus said quickly, "I will not replace Arthur and James in their lives. Arthur was one of the best fathers I have ever seen and, I loath to admit it, so was James. I will not replace them."

"Well, you had better find a suitable title for them to call you by, Severus," Albus said, heading back into the fireplace, "Severus is quite a mouthful for young children, goodnight."

"Goodnight Albus."

Severus sighed and turned to return to his own room when a whimper from Harry's room stopped him. He quickly made his way into the smaller room and over to the bed.

Harry was curled into a tight ball with his hands firmly clasped around his stomach. Severus went over to the bed and put his hand through Harry's hair and the boy leaned into the touch.

"'Fessor?" Harry slurred through his sleepy mind, "Hurts."

"I know," Severus smiled at the small boy, "But remember what Dobby is making for you tomorrow and it will be worth it"

"Is Fred okay?" Harry yawned and flinched as another spark of pain went through his stomach. "He was angry with George."

"I am sure they fixed everything," Severus whispered, "George has been through enough, and Fred wouldn't want him to hurt over this too."

"I know," Harry whispered in reply and closed his eyes, "Voldemort made me… made me watch it." He added in a yawn before he had drifted off to sleep.

Severus stared at the young man sleeping on the edge of the bed. He had watched what Lucius Malfoy had done to George and not said anything. Probably out of loyalty to the red head, but what if George had asked him not to say anything? Severus was happy that the three boys would be going through the deaging tomorrow.

They hopefully wouldn't remember anything. Severus sighed and left the room and headed towards his own room. Tomorrow would be a long day.

When Severus woke up the next morning he found Harry sitting at the table with Dobby bringing him, what looked to be his third plate of breakfast.

"Hungry are we?" He snickered at the young man, "You should listen to me more often, Mr. Potter."

"I'm starving," Harry said around a bite of sausage, "And I only know one person who can cook better than Dobby."

"Molly was a great cook," Severus agreed and scowled as Harry stuffed half of a waffle in his mouth, "You are beginning to act like your friend, Ronald."

He mentally berated himself when Harry looked down and set his fork down and pushed his plate away. Severus should have known better than to bring up the boy's best friend, along with Granger and this summer.

"I'm not hungry," Harry whispered and Severus shook his head.

"You and I know that is not true," Severus said and groaned when there was a knock on his door, "Eat and I will see which idiot is here."

Harry nodded and silently picked up a piece of toast and a small smile slipped onto his face when he heard the voices drift towards him from the entrance.

"Ah, the king idiots," Severus said dryly.

"Ah, Professor you wound us with your words," Draco cried making Harry snort into his pumpkin juice, "Besides you know we are two of your best sixth year potion students you have."

"You are the only sixth years I will have in class," Severus said and Harry could see the smirk on Severus' face, "But both of you have gained skills in class, particularly you Neville."

"I am just happy I don't blow my cauldrons up anymore," Neville said quietly.

"Was there something the two of you needed?" Severus asked and Harry pushed his plate away again, empty this time, and nodded to Dobby for another.

"We wanted to see Harry," Draco said and looked around the taller man, "You know, before he was all cute and tiny and drooling all over everything."

"Be nice Draco," Harry called as Dobby brought him some toast, "Or I may have to drool on you."

Draco laughed and Severus let him and Neville into the rooms. Harry smiled between pieces of toast.

"Merlin, Harry," Neville said and laughed, "Are you trying to clear out the Hogwarts kitchen?"

"What?" Harry said through a bit of sausage, "I'm hungry."

"Leave him alone," Draco said from the couch, "He took that potion last night, he should be hungry."

"Thank you Draco," Harry said, placing a piece of eggs in his mouth, "But I think I'm done now."

"Good," Draco said and motioned him to a seat near him, "We have things to discuss."

"Like what you will be calling Mr. Longbottom and Mr. Malfoy?" Severus said clearing away Harry's plates with a flick of his wand. "They will after all, be your and the twins' babysitters."

"I get to be Uncle Draco!" Draco laughed and Severus shook his head, "Neville is Uncle Nev! Now that that's settled, what are your three new sons going to call you, Daddy?"

"You're pushing it Draco," Severus said sending a glare at the blonde as they heard a crash in the hallway outside of the rooms. "I can guarantee that that was the twins."

"I thought they were meeting us at the infirmary," Harry said as he sipped at his pumpkin juice, "They will probably say they were bored."

Harry, Draco, and Neville watched as Severus went to the portrait hole and opened it.

"Papa!" Fred yelled and threw himself at the professor, and Harry, Draco, Neville, and George laughed at the look on the professor's face.

"I told him not to Professor," George said from behind his brother, "He got bored, we were going to go to the infirmary but he decided to come here."

"Unfortunately," Severus said, still attempting to get the red head away from him, "I am seriously beginning to rethink my decision, at least regarding this one."

"Fred, leave him alone," George said shaking his head in amusement, "When are we going to see Madam Pomfrey?"

"Now, before I change my mind," Severus said and Draco jumped up and smiled.

"I'm going to be an uncle!" Draco cried and Fred and George stared at him.

"Uncle Ferret?" Fred asked and Harry snorted.

"Be nice, Fred," Harry laughed.

Severus shook his head and began to lead the five boys up the four flights of stairs to the infirmary. He didn't know if he could handle raising three young children, especially if two of said children were the Weasley Twins. He didn't even know if he could raise a family, but the boys did deserve this chance.

"Ah, Severus," Poppy smiled at him and then at the boys, "Adopting another two are you?"

"Absolutely not," Severus said quickly, "Will we be able to give Harry the deaging potion and then run the test?"

"We should be able to," Poppy said, thinking quickly, "Yes we could, it shouldn't cause any problems."

"Alright," Severus said and turned back to the boys, "The three of you will have your memories of the year you are being deaged to," Severus stopped when Harry's eyes widened. "What is it?"

"I am going to…to be one?" Harry asked and he started to shake, "I was at the Dursley's for a little while that year and… and Halloween."

"We will deal with it, don't worry about it," Severus said and then looked at the twins, "Lie down and let's get this over with. Two years is going to fly by."

"Are we ready?" Poppy asked coming over with a tray with three potions and her wand. She smiled when they all nodded, "This will take about three hours, and the potion will put them to sleep. I will ward the infirmary, and you three will leave them alone. Harry I will run the test once you are under the power of the potion. Alright?"

Severus watched as the three took the potion and closed their eyes as their faces began to look younger. He nodded at Poppy and she waved her wand over the boy and a parchment and quill appeared. The quill danced across the parchment and when it stopped he snatched at the paper.

With the parchment in hand he guided the two other boys out to the hallway as Poppy began to ward the infirmary. Bidding the boys goodbye he began the trek to the seventh floor to Minerva's office.


End file.
